School of Balance
(need location image) 330px|thumb|left| The School of Balance does not have an actual school room within Ravenwood, however, there is a teacher waiting just in front of Bartleby, the Grandfather Tree. Like the School of Death, the Balance School's teacher isn't directly in Ravenwood, but rather it has someone who is knows enough of the art and will teach what he can. This instructor is Arthur Wethersfield. He is well traveled and from a world called Marleybone, a world which disbelieves Magic. However, as advanced players will soon learn, the actual origin and School of Balance lies in Krokotopia, next to Niles, the Balance Tree and beneath the Krokosphinx. Alhazred is the true Balance Teacher... NPCS :Arthur Wethersfield in Ravenwood :Alhazred in Krokotopia Creatures There are no creatures to duel here, this is a neutral location and you will regain health over time while here Connects To Commons, Dormitory, and the rest of the schools in Ravenwood School Description The Balance School will train its student wizards to be effective in group play. Balance Wizards are most effective in group play because they have the ability to buff other players as well as themselves. Although effective in group-play, they can still sufficiently play alone. They have a little bit of everything, hence the name Balance, which allows them to surpass most monster resistances, heal themselves a little bit, and buff players. The Art of Balance in Magic is harmony, finding equality in all things. It draws on elements from each of the other schools, incorporating bits and pieces of those other energies to achieve greater power. Imagine building a fire, then fanning the flames to make it hotter, then using the fire to create steam to drive an engine. This is similar to how a Sorcerer uses his skills to harness other schools. The gemstone for the school is the Citrine and the school colors are tan and maroon. The school of Balance isn't the strongest school in the game and often tends to be called a defensive class but it has many things at its desposal for you to access. Balance spells have an average accuracy of 85% meaning its one of the least fizzling schools being equal with the other Spirit schools except Life which is the only school that has more accuracy. Balance also has access to spells both from its own class (Balance damage) and has spells from The Elemental schools (Ice,Fire,and Storm) meaning balance wizards can attack with four different schools without using training points. But Balance wizards greatest asset is in group blade were Balance has an array of Buffs for themselves and others being the only school who can cast Buffs from every school Spirit blade casts a 35% damage increase to either Myth,Life,or Death schools to the next spells cast while Elemental blade casts a 35% damadge increase to next Fire,Ice,or Storm spells you cast or some you cast it on casts Balance is the only school able to do this naturally learning these spells via level up they also have access to the only Shields that can reduce half the damage of Fire,Ice,and Storm (Elemental Shield) and Myth,Life,and Death (Spirit Shield) in the whole game other then getting them from Crowns items etc. They can play a variety of roles as Balance can somewhat heal, they can summon minions,and alter the amount of Pips(the stuff you need to be able to cast spells) a player can have including precentage of getting power pips,and alter the accuracy of spells on your enemies. As the description says balance takes longer to master but its power is unbelievable. Category:Locations Category:Wizard City Category:Ravenwood